


Следы

by LRaien



Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Love Bites, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: На коже Гэвина есть и другие следы: крупные царапины на спине, синяки на бёдрах от сильных пальцев, вся багрово-синеватая гамма засосов и даже укусы на плечах, ключицах и бёдрах.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Goretober-2020: reed900 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915438
Kudos: 10
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Следы

**Author's Note:**

> Горетобер-2020, день 9: Синяки, царапины, прочие незначительные травмы

Гэвин наблюдает за тем, как имитация кожи легко расходится под его прикосновениями, демонстрируя белую пластиковую поверхность с аккуратными стыками и резьбой, кое-где потёртую или легонько оцарапанную.  
Он бы хотел оставить на этой идеальной белизне след, хоть какой-то, но пластик слишком прочный, да и ремонт дорогой.

В отличие от Ричарда, его собственное тело как открытая книга. Наутро по обнажённому Гэвину можно прочитать всё, что было у него вчера: царапины на щеке и руках от попытки накормить кота лекарством (эта шерстяная тварь, видите ли, предпочитает страдать, а не съесть одну жалкую горькую таблетку!), синяк на колене от острого угла дивана, на боку — от не очень удачного манёвра уклонения (хотя, учитывая, что пуля, предназначенная для его мозгов, влетела в стену позади, может и удачного).  
Но это мелочи.  
На коже Гэвина есть и другие следы: крупные царапины на спине, синяки на бёдрах от сильных пальцев, вся багрово-синеватая гамма засосов и даже укусы на плечах, ключицах и бёдрах. Ричард неожиданно проникся темой секса, и хоть у него и члена-то нет, но вот рот и руки на месте. А пальцы, блядь, пальцы будто созданы для касаний как снаружи, так и изнутри.  
И чувствительность, которую можно регулировать.  
А ещё у Ричарда, спокойного, расчётливого, хладнокровного Ричарда, начисто сносило адекватность, когда он смотрел на Гэвина, касался Гэвина и шептал на ухо: «Давай, Гэв, продержись ещё немного, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы это закончилось слишком быстро?..». И Гэвин, как послушная сука, слушается, старается продержаться, хотя у него тоже в такие моменты сознание уже далеко за пределами привычного.  
И даже от одного вида следов становится сладко и чуточку не по себе.

— Береги себя, — говорит как-то Ричард, обрабатывая очередную ссадину после погони по заброшенным районам. — Я не хочу, чтобы на твоём теле были ещё чьи-то следы, а ты слишком неосторожен.  
«Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы всё это закончилось слишком быстро. Чтобы „мы“ закончились, и остался только я».  
— Хорошо, — бормочет Гэвин.  
И старается слушаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: <https://vk.com/lraien_art?w=wall-105111607_3129>
> 
> [](https://funkyimg.com/i/38jHB.jpg)


End file.
